


I want my mummy

by CelestialAuthor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAuthor/pseuds/CelestialAuthor
Summary: Asriel has a nightmare and is comforted by his mummy. My first Undertale fic. Fluffy drabble





	I want my mummy

I want my mummy 

For as long as she could remember Toriel Dreemurr always had trouble sleeping. Even as a little girl she would endure a nightly struggle. Growing up during the war against the humans she found herself sleeping even less than she normally would. 

Asriel was panting as he tried to catch his breath. He stopped running for a moment, doubled over with his hands on his knees. 

"Asriel, I'm coming to get you" a voice called out to him from the darkness. Asriel wiped the sweat and tears away and began running again, glancing over his shoulder every so often. Sure enough every time he did, the brown haired figure was still behind him, knife raised, ready to plunge into him. He turned down the first corridor he saw in an attempt to lose his stalker but he came face to face with a dead end. He heard something behind him. He turned around and came face to face with who was chasing him. Asriel dropped to his knees 

"Please, don't do this" He cried, pleading with his stalker 

"Too late" the stalker sneered. raising the knife... 

She had finally felt her eyelids grow heavy as she relaxed against her pillow, she pulled her covers up tighter, closing her eyes ready to finally drift off, she was startled out of bed by the sound of her young son crying from the next room. 

Asriel awoke with a start, immediately crying out for his mummy. Toriel was up and in Asriel's room within seconds. She scooped him up into her arms. 

"Oh sweetie, what's wrong?" Toriel whispered, wiping Asriels tears away 

"I-I-I ha-h-had a n-night- nightmare" Asriel sobbed, wrapping his arms tightly around his mother's neck.

"Aww my little baby" Toriel soothed, stroking his hair, trying to calm her baby boy down. Asriel sniffed and buried his face into his mother's shoulder. 

"Azzy darling, what was the nightmare?" Toriel asked. Asriel tried to stop crying long enough to explain to his mother what his nightmare was about, Toriel patiently waited, stroking his hair and rubbing his back, calming the boy down. 

"I... I was running down a hall and I was being chased by this dark haired girl and I... I tried to escape but I... I c-c-couldn't e-escape and she... She..." Asriel managed to tell his mother before he broke down crying again. Toriel sighed as she pulled her son as close to her as she could, as if shielding him from the horrors he had been dreaming of. 

"Do you want to sleep in mummy's bed?" Toriel whispered gently, she felt the young boy nod against her shoulder. 

Toriel stood up with Asriel snuggled up against her, his head resting on her shoulder, thumb in his mouth. Toriel grabbed his favourite stuffed animal with her free hand and made the short trip back to her bedroom. 

"I'm sowwy mummy" Asriel yawned as she carried him 

"Sorry for what darling?" Toriel asked 

"Sowwy for waking you up" Asriel answered 

"Ohh baby, it's okay, just as long as you're feeling better" Toriel whispered as she laid Asriel down on her bed, she handed him his stuffed animal and climbed into bed next to him, allowing him to snuggle up closer to her she laid an arm protectively over him and began to to gently 

"You are my sunshine   
My only sunshine   
You make me happy when skies are grey   
You'll never know dear, how much I love you   
Please don't take my sunshine away" Asriel yawned and his eyes began to close to his mother's soothing voice. Without missing a beat Toriel went straight to another song. 

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird   
And if that mockingbird won't sing   
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring   
And if that diamond ring turns brass  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass   
And if that looking glass gets broke   
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat   
And if that billy goat won't pull   
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull   
And if that cart and bull turn over   
Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover   
And if that dog named Rover won't bark   
Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart   
and if that horse and cart fall down   
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town" 

By the time Toriel had finished singing the lullaby Asriel was once against fast asleep, a small smile etched on his face. Toriel looked down at him and smiled herself. She may live underground but as long as she had Asriel she would always have a ray of sunshine. 

"Good night my little darling. I love you" Toriel whispered, kissing his forehead gently.


End file.
